The invention relates to an assembly for supporting needlework so that it is convenient for an individual to work on the needlework whether the individual assumes a sitting position with legs outstretched (i.e., on a bed), a chair-sitting position, or a standing position. By utilizing the assembly according to the present invention it is possible to work on needlework of widely varying dimensions without utilizing different sized needlework frames, and a compact, convenient assembly is provided for supporting a needlework frame in either of two vertical positions, with a minimum number of component parts being provided.
There have been several prior art proposals for the support of needlework in either of two positions (a lap position or a floor position) utilizing generally the same equipment in each position. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,267 there is disclosed a device for supporting needlework in either a relatively low vertical position (FIGS. 1 and 2) or a relatively high vertical position (FIG. 4), utilizing the same upright support members in each position. The number of component parts provided for the assembly is still quite large, however, since the actual frame for supporting the needlework is different for each position, and a great amount of assembly and disassembly of the component parts must be effected before the device can be converted from one position to another, and there is no ready provision for storing all of the component parts associated with the lap position assembly on the floor position assembly. This is in clear contract to the present invention wherein all of the component parts associated with the lap stand may be mounted on the floor stand (in an unobtrusive position), the same needlework frame is utilized in both positions, changeover between positions is simple and easily effected, and a few component parts are provided. Also, a relatively wide variety of dimensions of needlework may be worked on according to the invention without the need for utilizing different sized needlework frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,817 discloses another proposed device for utilization as a support for needlework both in lap and floor positions (see FIGS. 1 and 6). While the same needlework frame is utilized for both positions and while relatively few component parts are provided, the structures are not as readily convertible as according to the present invention, there is no provision of storage of the lap stand components with the floor stand components when the lap stand components are not in use, and there is no ready provision for the utilization of the needlework frame needlework with widely varying dimensions.
According to the present invention an assembly is provided for supporting needlework comprising a needlework frame comprising a pair of side rails and a pair of dowels extending between the side rails and parallel to and spaced from each other, a lap standing for supporting the needlework frame so that it is in a convenient workable position for someone in a sitting position with legs outstretched, the lap stand including a pair of distinct support brackets, each support bracket including a base member and a pair of support members extending upwardly from the base member to define, with the base member, a triangularly shaped support bracket, and means for pivotally mounting the needlework frame on the lap stand so that the lap stand supports the needlework frame yet is pivotal with respect thereto. Each of the dowels of the needlework frame preferably has a strip of webbing attached thereto adapted to receive the needlework thereon, and the dowels are mounted with respect to the side rails so that the dowels selectively are rotatable with respect to the side rails or non-rotatable with respect to the side rails to take up the needlework or firmly support it in a working position, respectively. The means for pivotally mounting the needlework frame on the lap stand includes a pivot-post projecting outwardly from each side rail of the needlework frame, and means defining pivot-post receiving slots in each support member of each support bracket, each pivot-post passing through the pivot-post receiving slots in each support member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, as assembly for supporting needlework is provided comprising a needlework frame (the same needlework frame as for the lap stand), a floor stand for supporting the needlework frame so that it is in a convenient workable position for someone in a standing or chair-sitting position, the floor stand comprising a pair of uprights, each upright connected to a base piece, and a spacer operatively connecting the base pieces together, means for pivotally mounting the needlework frame on the floor stand, a lap stand, and means for mounting all the component parts of the lap stand on the floor stand when the lap stand is not in use for supporting the needlework frame. The lap stand includes the distinct support brackets described above, and the means for mounting the lap stand on the floor stand includes a pivot-post projecting outwardly from each upright of the floor stand, and means defining pivot-post receiving slots in each of the support members of each support bracket, each pivot-post passing through the pivot-post receiving slots in each support member, and the pivot-post being mounted a given distance on said uprights spaced from the floor stand base members so that when the pivot-posts are received by the pivot-post receiving slots the lap stand support bracket base members are substantially vertically even with the floor stand base members.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple effective needlework support assembly for supporting a common needlework frame in either a lap or a floor position, with a minimum number of parts and a maximum cooperation between the parts. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.